When the Sun meets the Moon
by Tsukiyome
Summary: Sakura obeyed her parents last wish, to marry Uchiha Itachi. Both are just happy together but Sakura's 'Sister' won't let have a Happily every after. Review it even if u hate it : Non-massacre.
1. Moving in

ItaXSaku Fanfic :D

Saying this once! I don't own Naruto!

People who write ItaXSaku fanfics make Itachi say 'Hn' but i have never heard him say that in the manga or the shippuden episode and normal episodes! Only Sasuke has said it like once or twice, in the dubbed episode not subbed. Itachi just speaks more complicatedly, i'll try to make him sound complicated.

Sakura wore a white strapless wedding gown that stuck to her curves. The luxurious dress was covered in shimmering white beads. As she slowly walked down the aisle she talked to her Inner self.

_Mom, Dad I hope you made the right choice for me._

**Hell no they didn't make the right choice! You&Me both love Sasuke not his brother, I will never except him our my husband!!**

_Shut up don't say that about my parents...well they are yours too but this is the last thing they said to me! So I will do it, even if it means to give up on Sasuke._

-Flashback-

"Mom I don't want to marry him!!" said an angry pink haired Medic Nin

"Hunny they are a very respective family, and we already said yes to them" replied Sakura mother

"Your making it sound as if it's no big deal!"

"I am sorry but I can't just say 'I change my mind' so please do this for you father and I; Lets talk abut this when your father and I return from our mission"

Sakura's mother left but never came back. After at least 2 months of waiting, she gave up hope of them ever coming back.

-Flashback End-

"Sakura do you take Uchiha Itachi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to care for through thick and thin?" asked the blonde haired Hokage

"Yes"

"And do you Itachi Uchiha take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to care for through thick and thin?"

"Yes"

"Then i pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss each other"

_I really wish this was Sasuke, this is my first kiss and well erm..it would be Sasuke's second kiss_ thought Sakura to herself

Sakura leaned closer to Itachi and kissed him.

* * *

"Sakura congratulations! And I love you dress" commented the blonde haired Ino

"Thanks Ino"

"So when are you guys goin to your new house?"

"Soon" said Sakura with no emotion in her voice

"You really didn't want to marry him; But your doing a good thing by following your parents last wish"

"Yea..."

"Cheer up maybe you might grow to like him"

"Really?" Sakura raised her eyebrow

"Maybe"

"Whatever I have to go now" mentioned Sakura still sounding emotionless

* * *

Sakura stood outside her 'new' house. She came alone; Itachi had something else to do, well at least that what his mom said.

Sakura sighed and turned the door knob. What she saw surprised her. There was a beautiful living room. The floor was made from marble. There was a huge squared shaped window, it seemed like the kind of window that no one could see inside but the person inside could have seen outside. There were black leather couches with a black glass table. A big screen TV and a a stereo. There were no stairs, so it was just 1 floor. There were only 3 doors. Sakura opened the first door which led to a huge bedroom with dark pink wallpaper,black flowers on the bottom. The bed was king sized with black bedspreads and 4 black pillows, a black chandelier was above the bed. All her stuff and Itachi's was already in the where it should be.

The walls had a few pictures of Itachi and a few pictures of Sakura, and lots of pictures of her and Itachi together but there was one that caught Sakura eye it was the two of them kissing?!

_I don't remember ever going out with Itachi and how did they get that stupid picture, the wedding was only half an hour ago?!_

**Yea how?**

_Sarcastic much?_

**Cant you see those cheek marks on you two.**

_NARUTO!! His stupid clones. I am goin to kick hiss ass!_

She saw another door which she guessed might be the bathroom, she looked inside. The wallpaper was the same as the bedroom, besides that it was a normal bathroom, 1 shower, 1 tolilet, 1 sink. It seemed like 1 quarter of the bedroom.

Sakura went back to 'exploring' the house. As soon as she opened the second door she shrieked. The room had 1 bed, 1 closet, and 1 bathroom. And a huge banner that said 'THIS ROOM IS FOR THE BABY!'

_BABY!?_

**I think it was Itachi's mom who did this lets kill her?!**

_No way! I wont kill her, She's our mom too now_

**Whatever!**

_Ok, this room freaks me out too much I am goint to chane and get something to eat, I'm starving!_

**Me too, I hope they have food in the kitchen!**

Sakura went back to her/Itachi's room. She pulled out her red tank top, with a short black jean jacket to wear on top. For pants she wore a black jeans with a crown sewed on each back pocket. She took off her wedding dress, to put on her other clothes.

Finally opening the third door she looked around the kitchen. There was a black microwave. The oven and stove were connected, all of it was brand new. There were cupboards filled with different flavored ramen, some were filled with dishes. She took a ramen cup and added some water, then let it cook in the microwave. she went to the living room to listen to some music.

**_ Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_**

**_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_**

**_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're someone else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become_**

**_ Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell-_**

Sakura heard the microwave beep so she turned off the stereo and made her way back to the kitchen. After finishing her ramen she threw the paper cup in the garbage.

Sakura heard the door open so she went stuck her head out the kitchen door. There was someone with Itachi. He was the same height as Itachi. His long hair was white and he had 2 red marks on his cheek, with a purple moon on his forehead. They seemed like tattoo's.

Itachi just nodded and looked at looked at the white haired person then toward the door that let to the kitchen, of course he saw Sakura. He turned his attention back to his 'friend'. Sakura slowly came out of incognito; Itachi and the person didn't turn around to look at Sakura, instead both just looked at Sakura from the corners of their eye's. With a pair of cold onyx and amber eyes both staring at her made Sakura feel nervous.

"...Hi I'm Sakura"

"Ok, Since you have told me your name I'll tell you mine I am Sesshomaru."

"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru" Sakura's nervousness began to lessen

"Itachi and I are here to discuss our mission for next week" said Sesshomaru

"Ok I'll leave leave you alone"

"I do not care if you are here or not"

"Okay then I'll stay"

Sakura sat and watched the two talk about their mission.

_Isn't it weird but Sesshomaru and Itachi both have cold eyes and resemble each other a little_

**Itachi is kinda cute!**

_What the hell when did you start to like him?_

**Since right now! I am you so that means you feel something for him**

_Never!_

"I have to go now it's getting pretty late, bye" and out the door went Sesshomaru

Sakura just realized something important! It hit her like snowflakes on your face in winter.

_I-I- I ha-have to s-sleep with him?!  
_

* * *

Well end of chap 1. I think it was well described and also well written. I only have Sesshomaru in this fanfic cuz they kinda look alike and act alike as well.

Say want you want, tell me the truth if you hate it then tell me, I wont be mad because i really want to know the truth of what you think about this story so REVIEW PLEASE :D


	2. Confrontation

ItaXSaku Fanfic :D

_I-I- I ha-have to s-sleep with him?_

Itachi didn't notice weird look on Sakura's face, more like he didn't care, so he made his wayand up the stairs he went to his room.

_No No No I will not sleep in the same bed as him!_

**Just suck it up!**

_What the hell is wrong with you, didn't you say that you won't ever except him as our husband?_

**Yea but i also said he was kinda cute**

_I swear if he tries anything, he'll be in his grave!_

**If I could take over i would have just let him do whatever**

_UGH!! I hate you and I won't ever do anything with him!_

**Retard! I am your inner so somewhere deep in your heart you think he is cute**

_Deep Deep Deep in my heart where you can't even see or find it. Very deep_

**How deep is your heart?**

_Very deep_

**Whatever but If you don't go sleep with him now I will take over and have my way with him!**

_You wouldn't!_

**Just try me!**

_Ugh Fine!_

Halfway up the stairs and Sakura was already sweating nervously, trying to tell herself to calm down ended up in Sakura sweating more. She sighed and turned the door handle of the black door. With a confused look on her face Sakura went towards the closet to get her PJ's, a pink cotton t-shirt with pink cotton pj's. She slowly put them on. When she went back to the room, Itachi was still sound asleep, she walked towards his sleeping figure. There was something on his cheek, she reached out to wipe it off but Itachi spontaneously grapped her wrist and squeezed it.

"If you value your life you won't try to ever touch me again!" threatened Itachi

"S-sorry there was something on your cheek I wanted to wipe it off"

"Don't try and touch me again"

"So-sor-sorr-sorry"

"Go to sleep"

"...okay"

Sakura moved to the he empty side of the bed. She tried to sleep as far away as from him, so basically she was sleeping on the edge of the bed, in the fear of falling off of the bed she couldn't sleep. After staying awake for 2 hours she finally fell asleep. Sakura was twisting and turning because of a bad dream, getting closer and closer to the stoic Uchiha. Sakura's arm was now around Itachi's bare waist.

Itachi Uchiha who had never had any feelings towards anyone especially girls was not being held by a pink haired kunoichi. She started to wiggle; the sun's rays shone upon her eyelids. Sakura slowly opened her eyelids then flickered them, she couldn't see anything. Then she realized that she was faced towards Itachi's well muscled back, and her hand was around his waist!

_Well this is awkward, if I move my hand he'll wake up and think i tried to do something to him! And he isn't even wearing a shirt! How did I not see that last night?!_

**Because he was under the covers, DUH!**

_Oh yea, Tell me what should I do?!_

**Nothing just go back to sleep**

_It's almost 10 am! I do have places to go you know!_

**I know but just wait until he wakes up, do it for me pweese**

_Ugh fine! But I have to go report to Tsunade in an hour so i am only staying like this for 5 minutes._

**Yay!**

_His skin feels really warm, kinda nice_

**Ooo Sakura and Itachi sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G**

_Shut Up!!_

**Your the one who just said his skin feels nice hee hee**

_Well I...shut up!_

**bye-bye**

Sakura got up and her hand was not longer around his waist, her hand felt a little cold. As she was about to stand up, Itachi quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her hand and wrapped up her up in his arms.

"Akiko I love you so much"

_Akiko!?_

**How cute, he loves someone else**

_Cute?! Are you kidding me! It's not cute. I'm suppose to be his wife-OP what did i just say!?_

**You just implied you have feelings for him**

_I do not!_

**Yes you do admit it!**

_No_

**Yes**

_No_

**Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes**

No!No-ok fine maybe I do but it's not like I can change his feelings towards me. I had to marry him and I am pretty sure that he was forced to marry me!

**Then seduce him**

_I will not sink that low_

**Well it's like swimming in the ocean, if you go deep down you get the treasure and if you don't go deep down you are left empty handed. So think of Itachi as the treasure at the bottom of the ocean, you are the person that has to find the treasure.**

_I must be losing it because that actually makes sense._

**You may be book smart but when it comes to boys leave it to me**

_Is that suppose to be a comment or insult?_

**Whatever just start seducing him**

_How?_

**Give him a kiss on the cheek a few times everyday. **

_Did you forget about yesterday the didn't even let me touch him!_

**How about trying to touch his hand or holding it, you are his wife now DUH!  
**

_That's not going too far I guess  
_

**Ok then that's settled. I wanna be in Itachi's arms as much as the next person but i think you have to meet Tsunade soon.**

_Heh I totally forgot about all that!_

Sakura tried to get up but Itachi still had his killer grip on her. So instead of squirming to get out Sakura just did some handsignes and transported herself to the bathroom. She washed away all the smeared make-up on her face. Taking off all her clothes, she stepped into the shower and let the cold water wash away all her stress, sweat and dirt. She grabbed her baby blue towel and wrapped it around her body. She brushed her slightly long hair. Quietly stepped out of the bathroom careful not to wake up Itachi but he was already sitting up on the bed. His calmly closed his eyes and said "Get some clothes on" (AN:she's not naked)

Sakura blushed 100 shades of red. She quickly grabbed her black miniskirt and pink tube top and ran back to the bathroom to get dressed.

_That was so embarrassing ugh and Inner don't reply!_

Itachi was no longer in the room, she guessed he might be in the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen Itachi was sitting at the table almost done eating is red apple. She slowly walked towards him, she sat down beside him. Itachi chucked his apple in the garbage and sat back down at the table.

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Who is Akiko?"

Itachi raised his hand to slap. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, Itachi's hand was a few millimeters away from her face but he stopped his hand and dropped it on the table with a loud thumping noise.

"She was my lover"

"Was?"

"She was very precious to me but we has to split up because I **had** to get married" emphasizing Had. Itachi looked straight at Sakura as if he was saying 'It's all your fault I lost the most precious person to me. I hate you'

Sakura stayed silent, not even talking to her Inner. Itachi stayed silent too.

Sakura reached out for his hand and held it.

"I'm sorry"

"..."

"If you want to be with her you can always leave me. I'll just tell your parent's that I wanted to split up."

"That is not necessary, she already passed away"

"I am so sorry"

"...I have to meet the Hokage"

"Me too, I'll come with you"

"Your choice"

Sakura and Itachi both did some handsigns and were in front of the Hokage room door. Sakura knocked on the doorand heard Tsunade say "come in"

Both entered the room; the blonde sanin was siting on her chair leaning back.

"Sakura and Itachi how's it goin?"

"...Good" said Sakura while Itachi stayed silent

"Well anyways I have called you here to tell you that you three will be in a team. Like genin are"

"Us three?"

"Yes tree isn't that right Sesshomaru?" Just then Sesshomaru came through the window

"Yea" agreed Sasshomaru

"You guys are officially a team. Sesshomaru and Itachi your mission for nest week is canceled. I want you three to train together, learn your strengths and weaknesses. Now you can go"

* * *

Vampire Hunter Derek went to Otakon so he couldn't beta for me :( He said that he is gonna be gone for about a week so hopefully he will beta for me in the next chap

I thought this chap was good but I should have had something more dramatic in the ending lol anyways, _**REVIEW PLEASE**_ :D


	3. Truth revealed

ItaXSaku Fanfic :D

After 2 days of practicing together as a team. Sakura learned most of their weaknesses and strengths.

Sesshomaru could use his sword 'Tensaiga' if mixing the sword and his chakra together it can great a black circle, absorb the opponent and send them to the 'dead side'. He has lots of chakra, his genjustsu is very weak and taijustsu is average so is ninjustsu. But his skills with ninja tools are exquisite. He can summon his sword and lots of animals.

Sakura's specialty was to heal and some justu's and knew every pressure point in the human body it was similar to Neji's byakugan. She knew only 1 genjustu with lots of justsu's and average taijustsu, but can only summon cute animals not ferocious ones.

Itachi was the only one who could use genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjustu and summon anything. Basically he was good at everything except for one thing, showing emotions.

All three members could use any kind of chakra, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Fire and Water. Saura was the only one who could heal.

Itachi was teaching Sakura how to summom tigers.

"Ninja art summoning Justsu!" yelled Sakura

There was some smoke when it cleared away there came a cute white kitten. Sakura scratched her her back of her head, "Sorry I just cant summon ferocious things"

Itachi gave her and annoyed looked, "It's getting late lets go" Itachi left Sesshomaru to train on his genjustsu.

"Can we walk and not transport?"

"It doesn't matter to me"

Sakura smiled at him and started walking. She reached out for his hand but he moved it away from her reach

"Can I hold your hand?" Itachi didn't reply but just held her hand, Sakura blushed but didn't let go.

"Itachi...did you really want to marry me?"

"I didn't have a choice"

"Does that mean yes or no?"

"Neither"

"Oh...then why did you?"

"No other choice"

"But it's not like your parents were going to do anything bad to you if you didn't"

"They would seal my chakra and also seal my sharighan away because it is not legal have relationships with other villages."

"I am so sorry, I guess you really did love her..."

"Yes"

"What did you like about her?"

"She was strong, gorgeous and when fighting she was ruthless. We both fell in love when I was on a mission with Sesshomaru, I saw her fighting and she looked so strong and fearless." By now Sakura's eyes were full of tears threatening to spill, she'd never heard Itachi talk so much and he was spacing out while talking about her.

"Yea gorgeous strong and ruthless and not some lovesick puppy yea I am really weak and ugly and not lovable." Sakura finally broke down crying

"Wha- are you really crying honey don't cry please" popped out Ino right behind Sakura and rubbing her back to comfort her. While Itachi was just looking at the cement ground beneath his feet.

"No Ino I just got a bug in my eye, I am just going to go home, bye" Sakura quickly transported herself to her house.

"Sakura wait- she left ugh!" Ino turned her attention to Itachi, "What did you do to Sakura?!"

"None of your business."

"Dont you dare ever make her cry again or try to shatter whats left of her heart!" screamed Ino

"What's left of her heart?"

"She never wanted to marry you. You get it do you! She just started to have feeling for you but there you go breaking her heart just like your brother! Quit messing with her, go to hell!"

"Sakura does not have any feeling for me nor did she have feeling for Sasuke" Said Itachi still keeping his cool

"You don't know do you! A long time ago, Sakura confessed his feeling for Sasuke but Sasuke called her weak and pathetic, he even erased her memmory of her every saying that. But as time passed she got it back but she locked her feeling for Sasuke deep inside her heart and threw away the key"(AN: Sounds weird right?)

"...Okay, I will be back soon"

"I don't ever want to see Sakura crying again!" Itachi quickly transported himself back to his room. He looked at Sakura's red puffy eyes. Her jade eyes were full of hurt and not the usual perkyness.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am S-sor-sor-sor-sor" He heard Sakura cry even more so he took a deep breath and said "S-sorry"

Sakura quickly stood up from the corner of the room and wrapped her arms around Itachi, "Itachi...thank you for saying that and I really am sorry if I interfeared with your relationship with Akiko, if only I died" Sakura's tears kept flowing out her eyes

"Back then when I said all that stuff about Akiko, it didn't mean you were the opposite of her. You are just as beautiful and strong, just not ruthless but it's okay"

Sakura finally stopped crying and rubbed her head against Itachi's warm silky shirt. Itachi also wrapped his arms around Sakura body.

"Do you really mean it?" asked Sakura

"Yes"

"I...l-lo..." Sakura began

"Love You" Itachi finished. Sakura's lips were nearing Itachi's cheek, but at the last moment he turned his head, so Sakura's pink lips touched Itachi's slightly pink ones. Sakura was slightly surprised. His tongue entered Sakura mouth, she let out a small moan. Both were putting hunger and passion into the kiss. Itachi's hand started to go up Sakura's shirt but she stopped him.

"I am sorry but I'm just not ready to have sex"

"I will respect that and not force you"

Sakura slipped out of Itachi's hands and lay on the bed, Itachi took off his shirt and pants and lay down beside Sakura in his boxers.

_He is so honest and nice._

**Yea his lips are so perfect and his figure is so perfect. I wanna kiss him again!**

_Let him sleep and let me go to sleep too, bye bye_

**Bye**

Sakura wrapped her arm around Itachi's waist and rested her head on his chest. His heartbeat was very clear. Itachi also wrapped his arms around herand chin on her forehead.

* * *

It was a sunny day, Sakura and Itachi were both walking together hand in hand to Sesshomaru's place.

Sakura ringed the doorbell and someone wearing a red Kimono, his hair looking a lot like Sesshomaru's with amber eyes the only differece was that he had _**CUTE**_ little dog ears on his head. Sakura didn't hesitate and quickly grabbed them and started to rub them.

"Aweee They are so cute!!"

"Quit it!"

"They are too cute!"

"Uh...Thanks" Sakura finally let go

"Who are you anyways?"

"Inuyasha"

"I didn't even know Sesshomaru had someone living with him" said Sakura

"I am his...brother, and there's someone else living with us"

"That is so cool anyways I'm Sakura and were here to talk to Sesshomaru, well more like to go and practice together."

The clouds in the sky darkened and it started to rain a little but second by second the raindrops were getting larger.

"You should come in it's raining a lot" offered Inuyasha

"Kay Thanks...well we can forget about going to practice...oh well maybe we can have some fun!" Sakura grinned

Just then Sesshomaru came downstairs wearing his normal Jounin vest with a black shirt underneath and black pants.

"I see you have met my pain in the ass little brother, Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru annoyed

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" snapped Inuyasha

"Hey Sesshomaru since it's raining we thought we could play games at your house, all of us" Sakura gave Sesshomaru a big Smile

Sesshomaru saw Itachi and Sakura holding hands and raised an eyebrow, "That must be the reason why you seem so happy"

"Yup well lets start playing games now"

"I'll go get Kagome" informed Inuysha

"Kagome?"

* * *

My fave Vampire Hunter is still at Otakon. So he couldn't beta :( Sorry for Itachi being OOC but this is fan**fiction**, Fiction not really so It's suppose to be OOC. I just couldn't leave Inuyasha out of the story he is so cute with his little dog ears and I just wanted Kagome in the story but the other characters will not be on this fic.

_**So many ppl added me to their faves and alerts but could all those ppl review too so it won't make me feel like my story is crappy, but thank u to the ppl who reviewed so far :D**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	4. Honeymoon

ItaXSaku Fanfic :D

"Kagome?"

"She's my girlfriend" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

"Kagome! whhy'd ya do that huh?!" (AN: I know 2 d's i typed it like that lol)

"Because it's fun I-nu-ya-sha"

"Why you-"

"Didn't you say she was your girfriend?" asked Sakura

"She-" Inuyasha began but Kagome cut him off

"Inuyasha Sesshomaru and I are just living together" Kagome smiled

"Oh ok, is Inuyasha alright?"

"Don't worry he'll get back up soon"

As expected Inuyasha got back up on his feet, he glared at Kagome then turned his attention to Sakura, his mood quickly changed from mad to puppy-dog face (Ya know what i mean right?). He grabbed Sakura hands in his and asked "Sakura wll you bare my children?"

"Inuyasha Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!" Kagome scream while Inuyasha's head kept meeting the floor

* * *

**While playing poker...**

"Yess I win!!" cheered Sakura

"How?" asked Inuyasha

"I have pocket queens" (Pocket mean 2 in poker)

"Sakura we've been playing for half an hour lets play something else like...I dunno hide and seek" suggested Kagome

"No that's for little kids, I want to play Rainbow" said Sakura

"Rainbow?"

"Yea, If someone says a color the person wearing the color has to take that color off, meaning it's mostly about stripping off all your clothes" explained Sakura

"Yea lets play it!" cheered Inuyasha

"Okay"

"Sorry I gotta go practice for the Jounin exams" said Kagome

"Eggs-ham?" asked Inuyasha

"No not eggs-ham it's Exam"

"Eggs-ham?" repeated Inuyasha still confused

"Nevermind I just have to go practice so I can become a Jounin"

"But it's raining a lot outside" pointed out Sakura

"It's not raining in the whirlpool country"

"Your going there to train?"

"Yep I always do, because my 'teacher' is there, well I gotta go, see ya around Sakura" Kagome quickly did some handsighnes and poofed away

"What should we do now Inuyasha?" Sakura asked

"We could always play something else like chess"

"No maybe I'll just go watch TV with Itachi and Sesshomaru"

"Have fun, I am going to go train with Kagome too"

"Great now I have to sit with 2 people who don't talk or move" Inuyasha was already gone of course

Sakura walked over to to the dark blue leather couch and sat between Sesshomaru and Itachi.

"Hey how come we won't transport to some other place to practice?"

"Do you really want to train instead of watch tv?" asked Sesshomaru

"Not really, so lets continue doing...nothing"

Sesshomaru didn't reply instead he just kept staring at the TV.

_Why are they watching Bleach?_

**Because It's intere****sting.**

_Your watching it too?_

**Through your eyes**

_Hmm...it's not bad_

**I know your thinking 'It's awesome!'**

_Leave me alone_

**See ya around**

(Who doesn't love Bleach it's awesome)

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were both back at their house. Sakura was not sleepy or tired for the obvious reason. She lay down on her bed, hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. While Itachi was just laying there emotionless also looking up at the ceiling.

"Itachi are you awake?"

"Yes"

"Lets go somewhere"

"At 1 am?"

"Yea, I don't feel like sleeping"

"Fine"

Sakura didn;t take off her Pj's because it's not like there is going to be a parade of people walking outside. Both _Uchiha's_ headed out the door and into the dark street. They walked towards the park hand in hand silently.

"Itachi can we go on a honeymoon?" asked Sakura

"Honeymoon?"

"Well ya it's where you go after you get married to gave fun and stuff"

"I know that but where should we go?"

"Hidden mist Village"

Itachi looked away from Sakura, "Fine"

"Yay!!Lets go tomorrow! Lets go home and pack!!"

"Um..okay"

So both transported back home.

Sakura finally felt just a little tired which was still enough to make her fall asleep. So she faced Itachi, her legs were around Itachi's leg. Itachi's arm was just a little above Sakura's waist.

"Itachi can I have a goodnight kiss?" innocently asked Sakura

"Childish but yes" Itachi quickly kissed hes cheeck and closed his eyes

"Gee hooray" said Sakura sarcastically

"Well is this better?" Itachi leaned in once again but this time he gave her a quick kiss on the lips

"Wow what a nice _**quick**_ kiss" Sakura quickly leaned in and kissed him passionatly, "Now that was a goodnight kiss"

"If that's a goodnight kiss then how is a 'good morning' kiss?" asked Itachi

"I'll let you know when it is morning" Sakura smiled and closed her eyes

* * *

"Itachi, come on lets go" whispered Sakura in Itachi's ear

"I am too sleepy"

"Itachiiiiii pleaseeeee gettttt uppppp!"

"Okay, I'll be ready in 20 minutes"

"Good! I'll be downstairs making breakfast" Sakura skipped out the room and into the Kitchen

Meanwhile Itachi brushed his teeth and started to get dressed.

_Hidden mist village...haven't been there in a long time,Akiko..._

Itachi shook his head and walked towards the kitchen. He sat down and ate his breakfast. Sakura was sittin eside him but didn't say anything to him.

_He seems sad, I thought it would make him happy if we went to the hidden mist village so he could visit Akiko's grave_

**Isn't visiting her grave gonna make him feel worse!**

_No I want him to try and forget about her and move on, her soul can't be sent free until he lets go of it_

**Your the only person who believes in sould and whatnot!**

_Would you seriously quit dissing or disagreeing with me!!_

**Okay fine! Jeez**

Sakura broke the silence, "You don't really want to go to the Hidden mist village do you?"

"No"

"Then we can go anywhere you want"

"No it's fine we can go to the Hidden mist village" said Itachi

"When we are there can we go to Akiko's grave?" Sakura said sounding very gentle

"..."

"..."

"Yes"

* * *

Both Sakura and Itachi were now officially in Hidden mist Village (HMV) and facing Akiko's grave _not_ holding hands.

Sakura thought, _Akiko I am sorry that I took Itachi and he really does love us both the same. If you can hear me I really am sorry from the bottom of my heart._

While Itachi was thinking something simillar to Sakura,_ So Akiko long time no see eh. Please don't be mad at me because I married Sakura,she really is a lot like you in many ways. I do love you and Sakura forever. I know your very mad so I came here to beg for your forgiveness, so please forgive me._

_Akiko..._

_Akiko_...

* * *

If this is kinda late updating then sorry cuz had writers block only for this chap lol. **Review please :)**


	5. Shock

Sakura and Itachi left the graveyard silently and lifeless.

* * *

Incognito is when a person hides, if a person were to assassinate you, wouldn't have to hide and not get noticed right? Yes. Well...most criminals would do that wouldn't they? Yes.

Then why were Itachi and Sakura facing an enemy who was not hiding or trying to get himself killed by Itachi or Sakura. She had pink hair similir to Sakura's but darker, her eyes were light blue. By the way she dressed she didn't look like a Ninja, a pair of white short shorts and a yellow tube top.

"Who are you?" asked Itachi calmly

"Let me tell you who I am, I am Yuri, her step sister, You can't kill your sister in law can ya?" (It is sister in law right or something else?)

"Your...not...my sister anymore...leave me alone...I don't need you...I don't...I don't...I don't..." Sakura kept repeating it, her voice getting more and more quieter

"There there Sakura don't be afraid ,I am not here to do that again, I just came to see how you were doing and I brought you a little gift"

Itachi was spacing out again and didn't notice Sakura shaking or that Yuri was moving closer and closer to Sakura.

"Here is my gift to you" Yuri quickly did some handsighns and black chakra came out her forefinger and thumb. With her thumb she poked Sakura's head and with her forefinger she smeared the black chakra that was on Sakura's forehead. Sakura seemed to be in shock because she was now crouched down on the floor with hands on her head as if protectin herself from a bear she screamed a loud scream.

That really got Itachi's attention and he quickly took out a kunai that was hidden in his shoe (sorry couldn't think of anything else) and waisted no time hesitting and let the cold metal kunai meet her cold heart (sounds good)

"Too...l-late I...Itachi" were her last words

He went over to Sakura, "Sakura?"

"Daddy!" Sakura's arms were quickly around Itachi's neck and her face barried in his chest

_She just said Daddy!?What happened?!_

"Daddy Sakura was scared" Sakura soaked Itachi's shirt with all her tears.

"...Sakura..."

"Thank you daddy so much for protecting Sakura" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"Daddy are you okay because you look sad"

"Don't you remember what that girl did to you? Why are you calling me daddy?"

"I saw that you protected me from the evil lady! grr and your my Daddy right"

_Something is wrong with her I should transport and get her to the hospital_

"Right Daddy"

"...Yes..."

* * *

"Do you want the good news or bad?" asked Shizune

"Both!" replied Itachi louder than his usual calm vioce

"Well the bad new is that the mark on her forehead is to make her have a nightmare over and over again, she is acting like a child because of shock of the dream she might have seen, don't try to force her to remember anything because then it would worsen her condition so just let her remember. The good news is that she isn't phsically hurt" said Shizune in a very serious tone

"How long will it all last?"

"Could seconds, minutes, days, weeks, months or even years"

"Which is it?"

"We are not sure yet but I would recommened you to be very gentle with her and not sound sad or anything like that, she would think your sad and it might effect her brain. That her nightmare was not an ordinary one, it scared her enough to act childlike"

"So I am suppose to act like she is my daughter and not my wife"

"Yes you have to"

"Okay"

"But your free to take her home with you, she's in this room you can go in" Shizune left Itachi to talk to Sakura alone

**Inside the room...**

"Daddy can we go a popsicle stick on the way back home please, pretty please with a cherry on top" Sakura smiled

"...yes"

"Thank you daddy!" cheered Sakura

* * *

Sakura held Itachi's sleeve, even though she could reach his hand she preferred to hold onto his sleeve. (She is still the same she just acts childish)

They even got a popsicle on the way. Sakura was happily licking her's and noticed Itachi was just holding his letting it drip on the ground, her smile faded away.

_Daddy look's so sad-ahh owww it hurts! IT HURTS!_

Sakura dropped to her knees and grabbed her head, "Daddy hellppppp it hurtsss!!" Itachi quickly kneeled down beside her and put his arm around Sakura's back started to caressed her back.

"Sakura don't worry it's okay, I am right here" _I think she thought i looked sad,well i was but aggghhh I need to...s..smi..le_

Itachi tried to smile a very big smle but he just grinned wich to Sakura was a big relief beacuse it calmed down her headache.

"Daddy...it's better now, i am sorry daddy I worried you"

"Sakura don't ever scare me like that." (Itachi will be OOC from now on lol, you know why lol)

"Daddy!I wont!" She gave him a big hug, "Let's get another popsicle stick please, mine fell"

"Sure sweety"

So both got another posicle stick, Sakura was hapilly licking her again! Itachi seemed happy too! and was also licking his popsicle.

"Daddy I am really really sorry I worried you back there" Sakura sounded very apologetic

"Sakura don't worry about it I would do anything for you, I love you!"

"I love you too forever!!" Sakura cheered and gave her 'Daddy' another big hug

"Sakuraaa" Kagome yelled from far away while running towards sakura

Sakura smiled even though she was confused, "Hi"

"Sakura whats wrong you seem so different from last time? You look messy!"

"That's because daddy and I just had popsicles"

"Daddy?" Kagome looked at Itachi, he mouthed 'Just go with it' she got the message and decided to change the subject, "Well they look tasty" Kagome smiled

"Ye-doggy!!" Inuyasha was standing behind Kagome, "Daddy can we take him home please?" Sakura was already touching Inuyasha's 2 CUTE TO BE REAL DOGGY EARS!!

"Itachi's is not you-" Inuyasha began

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled

"Kagome I wont forgive you for that!" too late Kagome already ranaway but Inuyasha chased after her.

* * *

Itachi let Sakura sleep in the baby's room and he slept in his own bedroom and started to think to himself.

_I wonder what the dream could be? Is it really that scary for Sakura that she went in shock? WAIT! she gets that nightmare whenever she sleeps- Shit she is sleeing right now!_

* * *

I liked this chap I wrote it all in 1 day yay fot me lol.I spent all day on the comp reading manga and playing poker and listening to music it was fun!It's 3:45am! **Review please**


	6. Past Revealed

_I wonder what the dream could be? Is it really that scary for Sakura that she went in shock? WAIT! she gets that nightmare whenever she sleeps- Shit she is sleeing right now!_

* * *

Itachi ran to Sakura's room, she was sound asleep. As he turned towards the door he saw some marks on Sakura's arms and on her neck, now some on her face.

_It's looks like someone is burning her.  
_

He tried to shake her but the marks kept appearing faster and faster, she rolled onto her side and tried sat up.

"Itachi...what happened? Ugh my head it hurts so much!"

"Sakura your not acting 6 anymore?"

"Huh?"

"...Nevermind"

"Do we have any aspirin?"

"Yea, I'll go get some"

Itachi went to go get aspirin.

_Ughh My head hurts!_

**Mine too**

_What happened to me?_

**Yuri**

_MY HEAD!!_

**Sorry I'll leave you alone**

Itachi came back with some aspirin and a glass of water.

"Sorry If I- I gave you any trouble" Sakura apologized

"I don't mind...anymore"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing"

Sakura grabbed his sleeve and looked up into his eyes, "Please"

Itachi sighed, "You were kinda acting like you were 6 but only for 1 day" He handed her the glass of water and the aspirin.

"So I guess you saw her right?"

"Yes, Why were you so scared?" (A/N I dont care if Itachi is OOC anymore cuz i luv him and he can act OOC, It's my story! lol srry for spazzing out)

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"Ok, lets go sleep in our bedroom"

"Yea lets go"

Sakura stood up her feet touched the cold marble floor, all the marks on her body stung. She tried to forget about the pain but it still stung. Itachi noticed she was in pain but knew it would be better to not say anything.

Once both reached their room, Sakura didn't bother to change she just lay down on the side of bed and curled up into a ball. Itachi lay down beside her.

_Itachi I am sorry..._

* * *

Sakura woke up extra early and healed all her aching bruises and went back to bed. Itachi woke up a few minutes later and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came out-dressed for training-he waled over to the sleeping Sakura

"Get up Sakura" Itachi said

"...5 more minutes."

"Now"

"...I'm cold"

"So what?"

"What's wrong Itachi why are you being so mean _again_?" asked Sakura

"I'm not"

"Fine then, I can act however I want too!"

"This should be amusing."

"Shut up! Go and train, I'll be there soon enough"

Itachi smirked,"Whatever", Itachi poofed away

"Well that was rude! Oh well might as well get ready too"

She also took a shower and dressed in normal clothes, normal clothes as in clothes that are not made for training and poofed away to the training grounds.

"Hey Sesshomaru" Sakura waved at Sesshomaru but of course he just glared at her, "Lets do something else besides training today pleaseee!"

"Like?" Asked Itachi

"Sesshomaru maybe we could go to the Whirlpool country and train with Kagome and Inuyasha, it sure beats hanging here; So can we huh? huh?" Asked Sakura completely ignoring Itachi

"...Okay" said Sesshomaru very confused of why Sakura was ignoring Itachi

"Yay, lets go!" cheered Sakura

_I am being ignored?! Oh I know what she's doin. I am not going to fall for it. _Thought Itachi

All three transported to the Whirlpool country and began walking towards Kagome's chakra pattern.

"Sesshomaru do you think Kagome will be mad if we train with her?" Asked Sakura while holding Sesshomaru's arm (not hand)

"No"

"Kay, hey I think were very close to her...but why would she be training in a place like this?" Sakura said while looking at a skyscraper, "Who lives in a place like this. It must have like 100 floors!"

"I wonder"

"Do you know who lives here?"

"Maybe"

"Come on pleasee tell me who lives here, pleaseeee"

"You'll find out soon"

"Fine; She's on the 35th floor, off we go!"

Sakura, Itachi and Sesshomaru stepped into the elevator and to the 35th floor.

33rd

34th

35th and ding! The elevator door opened all three stepped out and headed toward room #204.

_**click-clack click-clack**_ Sakura high heels made that noice each time she took a step forward and frankly it was really annoying Itachi and Sesshomaru.

2 minutes of walking and hearing click-clack a thousand times, they were finally standing in front of room 204. Sakura's finger was about to touch the doorbell but the door opened and Kagome ran out- Sesshomaru pushed Sakura and Itachi into the room and closed the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing!!Open the door before I break it down!" Sakura screamed

"Inuyasha! now!" Kagome commanded and Inuyasha popped up behind Sesshomaru with 4 chakra seals and stuck each one at eac corner or the door.

"That should do the trick! Thanks for the help Sesshomaru" Kagome cheered

"Whatever" Sesshomaru walked away

**Inside room...**

"Itachi, I don't care about what Kagome just did but I really am sorry that I didn't tell you about Yuri and why she did what she did to me, It's just that that it's complicated" Sakura held Itachi's body

"That makes me think you don't trust me"

"I am really sorry Itachi" At this point Sakura's tears spilled, "_This story is just over 10 years old. Once there was a girl who lived in her own world of dreams. She was just like a doll, clothed in fluttering frills and laces. One day she met a prince. Their encounter seemed to be fate. As soon as she fell in love with him. She became pregnant with her beloveds child. It was like a dream come true but during the 15th winter._

_Her prince suddenly disappeared . And just like that time ceased to flow for her. She passed everyday by crying while thinking about her prince. She shuddered while looking at her uglylooking stomach which grew bigger day by day._

_Even if she kept punching it in...it wouldn't lay flat like the way it was before and swelled even bigger._

_And so she became a mother, but that was a horrible dream for her...the milk...the diapers...the afternoon naps...The reality of motherhood was so much different from playing house. She became irritated...Even if she threw that small warm thing to the floor...She still couldn't wake up from her nightmare._

_Little by little she went mad. She punished her innocent child it was as if she was performing the ceremonial rites to return to her dream world._

_The child thought that it was her fault for not listening to her mother and begged for forgiveness. She thought that her mother raising her hand to him was out of a mother's affection. She believed that. He prayed for that._

_But that beautiful sweet little mother while laughing like a demon straddled her child like a horse and stabbed her with a knife._

_After that the doll in fluttering frills and laces forgot everything about her prince and child and went back to her dream world. She never came back since._"

"You were the child?" asked Itachi

"No, it was Yuri..."

"How did she survive?"

"Her mom probably didn't realize that she wasn't stabing her heart it was her shoulder"

"How did she end up in your family then?"

"Her dad and mine were good friends so after her mom disappeared we adopted her. She was never happy with us and when my parents were on the mission she..."

**-Flashback**-

"Sakura you know I have always pitied you, you believe that your parents love you and won't ever harm you" said Yuri with a kunai at Sakura's throat, "My mom never loved me! Why should you mom love you! This mission that your parents went on will be their last one they ever go on because I arranged a little surprise for them. Don't worry you'll get to see them die too" Yuri did a few handsighs and transported herself and Sakura to a forest. Most trees were broken and some where burning. And there on the ground lay Sakura's parents burnt up and half alive.

"Oh mannn they are still alive, oh well why don't you kill them?"

"Mom...Dad...please, please don't die" Sakura cried

"Bitch! Did you hear me!"

"Mom...Dad...please, don't die..."

"Oh well just have to leave them or do you want to die here too? But that would be no fun! The funnest way to kill someone is to burn them alive, and enjoy their screams!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I hate you and your stupid family! It would have been better if you didn't adopt me! I could have gone back to my mother!"

"But we helped you! If you would have gone back to she could really kill you"

"No she wouldn't have! If I don't have any parents no one should!" Yuri quickly did some handsigns and Sakura's was well...burning, first her arms...then legs...

"I would love you burn to death but I have to go, hope it hurts like hell"

"Mom...Dad...please, don't die!!" Sakura screamed obviously not caring about that fact that she was going to burn to death

**-Flashback End-**

"Is that the dream you had yesterday night?" Asked Itachi

"Yes, I didn't burn to death, someone saved me but my parents were already dead. I forgot about all of it until I had that dream..."

"Sakura I love you, and I promise to not ever let anything like that happen to you"

Sakura was still shedding tears, "Itachi, I love you too" Sakura leaned in and passionately kissed him

* * *

Just in case u don't get it the doll like woman (girl) is Yuri's mom and the child is Yuri in the story. Omg I just realized i named Sakura's 'sis' Yuri as in Yuri or Yaoi, oh well too late to change it lol

1,739 words hell ya! longest chapter yet!

**_Review please please :D_  
**


	7. AN

No one Reviews much for this story so i am gonna wait until i get more reviews to write another chapter so**_ Review please_  
**


	8. Sex talk!

"Sakura and Itachi, are you guys on good terms now?" Asked Kagome while knocking on the door

"Mmmm" Sakura moaned

"By the moaning I hear, I guess I'll be leaving now"

"Mmmmm"After hearing that Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left Sakura and Itachi alone

**Inside the room...**

"Mmmm" Itachi pinned Sakura to the wall and kept kisssing her passionately

"Mmmm I love you Itachi" said Sakura while panting. Itachi's hand ran up Sakura's shirt

"Itachi please no I am still not ready for this yet, Please stop!" Sakura pushed him away, "Please I just don't want to do that yet, you understand right?"

Itachi sighed, "Actually no, why are you so scared to go that far? It's not like I am raping you, I am you husband it's natural to have sex you know!" said Itachi sounding annoyed

"...I know your not raping me and I know your my husband, your right it is natural to have sex but to me it just doesn't seem like the right time to have sex..."

"...I know last time I said i would wait but my hormones are driving me crazy"

"You sound like a kid who's never had sex!!" Sakura yelled

"FYI I have had, I bet your the one who hasn't!"

"Shut Up!"

"Ha so you admit it you haven't had sex yet!"

"I said shut up! I am not like you who will give her virginity away to just some stupid killer i meet...-I'm sorry that didn't come out right"

Itachi instantly poofed away leaving Sakura standing alone in the bedroom

_Oh no he's really mad, I hope he doesn't hate me now_...how could he not hate me? I hate myself right now.

**...**

_What should I do inner please tell me?_

**I hate you too! Why did have to say that to him! How can you not have sex with him when he wants to so badly!?**

_I-I just-_

**Eehhh times up! You know Sakura, Itachi had been so nice to you, you still think he pitties you because Sasuke did what he did to you that night!**

_No...it's not that it's just..._

**It's just what! Are you scared that he'll leave you!**

_..._

**SAKURA!**

_Yes! Yes! Okay I admit I am scared that he'll leave me!_

**Why can you not trust him!**

_I do but I just want him to show me that he really cares about me and is ready to start a family._

**You want proof that he really loves you! I have some, how about when he trusted you enough to tell you about Akiko? And when you lost your memory he was so worried about you!**

_...He did?_

**Yes! He did it all because he loves you!**

_...But I want him prove it when I am me not under a stupid justu and would you calm the fuck down!  
_

**Okay jeez no need to swear at me!**

_Sorry_

**Okay here is my plan. Wait for him to actually prove that he loves you! He's not the kind of person to just...you know blurt out "Sakura I love you and will never ever leave you, so please lets have sex! I hope what I just said will make me worthy of starting a family with you!"  
**

_Shut up! He will prove it, I know it._**  
**

**...Have you forgotten he's mad at you right now so like you need to make up with him...do something for him.**

_Actually I have a great Idea! See ya_

**Wait young lady I am not done speaking with you!**

_Whatever!_

* * *

Sakura ran in to her room to look for Itachi but he wasn't there.

_Where could he be?_

**...Isn't it obvious**

_Of course!_

Sakura transported herself to a graveyard.

There she saw Itachi sitting in front of Akiko's grave, she walked over to him.

"Itachi..."

"..."

"Itachi please don't ignore me, listen to what I have to say please."

"What?"

"Look I am really sorry for what I said, really i am extremely sorry. I just was well scared."

"Scared of what!?"

"That you might leave me just like...Sasuke"

"Do you really think of me as that kind of guy?" Itachi said in a hurt kind of tone

"No...but it's just that...We have both lost the one we loved the most so basically our love at first sighed wasn't love at first sight"

"Speak for yourself"

"...Do you really love me as much as you loved Akiko?"

"...Do you love me as much as you loved Sasuke?"

"...No"

"My answer is the same as yours"

"I really do love you a lot and it's true that I loved Sasuke more but I want to forget about him and start a new life with you."

"Then does that mean we can have sex?!" asked Itachi happily (lol sorry just had to add that in it's funny)

"...How about you prove it that your really do love me and will never leave me alone?"

"Deal!"

* * *

_Okay I am really getting annoyed by Itachi now!_

**Not me I still love him! **

_It's been like 1 week he's been trying to prove that he really does love me! He bought me a cake that said 'I love you and will never leave you alone!' signed with a heart! He spray painted it on the living room wall! He wrote carved it on every single tree! He got me a shirt that also said that! And if that wasn't enough he even went as far as to tattoo it on his arm! Those things are not proving anything they are just annoying me!_

**Come on I liked all that stuff he did.**

_But it's like he's getting all those ideas from movies or tv!_

**So...I don't see the problem!**

_Well I want him to do something original!_

**Yea original like writing it in the sky for you or something!**

_Yea that's the one!_

**Retarded much! That was like in the old times! This is the 20th century no one will do that here!**

_I think I'll wait a little while longer and see what he does._

**Good!**

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were sitting on the living room couch watching Hancock while eating popcorn. Sakura was entertained but Itachi was bored.

"Sakura I want to-"

"Shh"

But-"

"Shh"

"Would you ju-"

"Shhh"

"If you-"

"Shh"

"Saku-"

"Itachi! Let me enjoy the movie in peace!"

"Okay"

Itachi left Sakura alone to watch the movie while he went out for a nice quite walk.

_Hee hee Sakura sure is in for a a surprise_! Itachi smiled deviously

* * *

I know Itachi was kinda acting girly lol but this story was too serious so I just added a little humor. Sorry if this was short.

_**Review Please**_


	9. Finally!

The rating changed so if your not allowed to read rated M stuff then i suggest you don't read this.

* * *

Sakura's eyes were glued to the television, not aware of what was happening around her. 2 shadows crept up behind her, one on the shadows knocked her out and the other one carried her to their destination. (dun lol)

* * *

"...Where am I" Sakura asked herself out loud

"Sorry kiddo can't tell ya why or where you are here." said a womanlike voice

"Okay then can you tell me who you are?"

"Just someone trying to earn money"

"Why don't you rob a bank instead or something and let me go!" Sakura struggled to get out of the chakra strings but they just wouldn't break

"Whatever we will only wait for 1 hour then we're out" the voice mumbled to herself

"What?!"

"Nothing shut be quite!"

"Seriously let me go!"

"Nope can't"

"Fine then but don't cry when you get hurt"

"Like you can, your just a weakling"

"Say that one more time and your head is going up your ass!"

"Weak...ling"

"That's it!" Sakura let her chakra flare and finally broke the stupid chakra strings, "Now for my second trick I will shove your head up your ass!" Sakura lunger forward but someone stopped her at the nick of time.

"Sakura it's okay I am here now and I wont ever leave your side!"

"Was this your plan from the beginning!?To have me kidnapped and have you come to my rescue and say that!"

"..."

"Itachi!"

"...Maybe"

"Itachi! I can't believe you would sink that low! hmph I am going home" Itachi followed her, "_Alone"_

* * *

"Itachi quit banging on the door!" yelled Sakura

"Come on can I have another chance, I won't blow it this time and I promise you" begged Itachi

Sakura opened the door and said, "Okay just one more chance and _if_ you blow it then you can forget about every having sex!"

"Okay, so can I come in now?"

"Sure, I was going outside anyway"

"Why?"

"Just to buy some stuff, wanna come along?"

"No it's okay" Sakura turned the door knob and headed outside for the store. As soon as the she shut he door Itachi quickly made a clones of himself he ordered it to set up the table while he picked up the phone and ordered food (I dunno wat Japanese ppl eat)

After about an hour of waiting, Itachi sensed Sakura's chakra, he quickly turned off all the lights. The door knob turned and Sakura entered the dark room only lit up by the scented candles.

**Ah-Ahchoooo!!** Sakura snezzed

"Sakura your not allergic to the candles are you?" Itachi handed her a kleenex

"_Ah-ahchoo_ Yea but thank _Achoo_ you very much _Achoo _I think I'll be in our room _achoo_ Sorry but I just don't _Achoo_ feel like eating _achoo_" Sakura achood her way to the room and took a box of kleenex's with her.

"Damn it I blew it, this was the last chance!!" Itachi yelled at himself he yelled at his clone to clean it all up. He went to his room to sleep and avoid the fact that he will never have sex (Sad) When he opened the door he saw Sakura sleeping peacefully and not sneezing. He took off his shirt and gently lay down on the bed, being careful not to wake her up, She quickly wrapped her arm around Itachi's waist and whispere in his ear, "Itachi I love you and will never leave you alone."

"I love you too and promise to never leave you alone so please believe me, I really do mean it."

Sakura kissed him passionately playing tongue hockey with him. She came up for air and said, "I know and don't ever break that promise!"

"I won't" Itachi started to take off her pink t-shirt, he saw her red bra -Sakura blushed- he moved his hands closer to her skirt but she stopped him.

"How about we just start with the top first"

"Okay" Itachi kissed her with passion and both shared another passionate kiss again followed by another game of tongue hockey. With his two free hands he unhooked her bra to reveal her slightly large breasts. Itachi moved his mouth down to her neck and started to suck on it while his hand massaged her breasts making Sakura moan in pleasure.

Itachi licked his way down to Sakura's breasts, he held one with both his hands and started to suck on in. Sakura's moans were getting louder and louder. He grabbed the other one and sucked on it. The tip of his tongue on her nipple pleasuring her more and more. He stopped sucking on it and tried to take off her skirt again but Sakura stopped him again and said, "Time for me to have some fun" She slid off his boxers revealing his aroused dick (Not using any other work!). She lowered her head and started to lick it. Now Itachi was moaning, moans of pleasure. Sakura licked the sides then the top using her tongue to really pleasure him! When she raised her head and french kissed him again!

Itachi finally lost it and ripped off her skirt and underwear and slid his forefinger and middle finger inside of her.

"Ahh Itachi!"

"Just calm down the pain wont last forever..."

"Ahh O-okay"

He thrust his finger inside of her. Sakura loud screaming turned into loud moaning. He took his fingers out which were now covered in Sakua's seamen, he licked it all off. He started to lick off all the extra cum on her clit, Sakura moaned louder and louder. Once he licked it clean he looked into Sakura's eyes and said, "Sakura this is going to hurt a lot but bear with it for a while and the pain will be worth te pleasure you'll get."

"It's okay I am ready" Itachi slowly and very carefully slid his dick inside of her. Sakura bit her lip to keep from screaming out it pain! Once he was inside he slowly pullded himself out and back in.

"Itachi faster please" Sakura said

Itachi smirked and he thrust in faster and a bit more roughly but Sakura was still moaning.

"Sakura sorry you have to see this side of me, but this is probably the only time your gonna let me have sex with you so I am not holding back now" Itachi thrust faster and harder.

"Itachi don't w-worry mmm there are tons o-on times mmm where we ca-can have mmm sex..mmm"

"G-goo-good mmm because I love- y-you mmm"

"I mmm love you too mmm"

Sakura reached her climax, Itachi thrust in one last time and pulled out of her.Itachi fell asleep covered in sweat and some sperm. Sakura was armored by Itachi's warm hands and she fell asleep feeling safe.

_I Love You Forever!_

* * *

The whole mmm thing was just u know moaning. And I just read the new manga about Sasuke and the 8 tailes, and they finally show that emotionless bastart Sasuke remembering his team! I still kinda like him but I hate him too cuz he Killed SEXY Itachi and broke Sakura's fragile heart. But Him and Itachi are just so SEXY!

_**Review Please**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**PLEASE!!**_


	10. Inner Released, Outer Asleep

Sakura woke up to the annoying ringing of her alarm clock, Itachi was already up and turned it off before Sakura got the chance to smash it to pieces.

"Sakura!" Itachi shook her

"Oww it hurts"

"You might want to heal those" Said Itachi

It's been 3 weeks and the burn marks on Sakura's body kept appearing ever night and she woud have to heal them every time.

"Why should I they keep appearing so might as well just let them be. Shouldn't a jutsu dissappear when the user dies. I know Yuri well enough to know she won't die that easily."

"But I am sure I killed her"

"...No she's still alive and waiting to get the chance to kill me."

"I wont let her!"

"...Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks, I love you" She gently kissed him

"I love you too."

* * *

"Ninja art Summoning Jutsu!" Sakura yelled

Behind a puff of smoke appeared a cat.

"Sakura! That was pathetic do it again and this time try to summon something that is a Carnivore! I will be back and there better be a carnivore here!" Itachi yelled at Sakura

_Jeez weren't we just cuddling a few minutes ago now he's yelling at me!_

**Wow. Oooo I am Outter Sakura my life is so hard, Itachi is so mean and everybody is out to get me. Blah, Blah,Blah! Like, quit your whining, you have no idea how annoying it is to listen to it!**

_Why don't you try being me for a day and see what it's like!_

**Fine I will!**

Inner Sakura quickly did some handsigns and appeared right behind Outer Sakura, Inner tapped Sakura's shoulder. Outter Sakura was standing wide eyed right in front of her inner!

"Now, now Sakura no need to be surprised. I just need you to be my inner now. You see since I am out of you you need to go inside of me because if Itachi see's us together then...he'll be weirded out" explained Inner Sakura

"Okay" agreed outer Sakura. Inner did a few more hand signs and touched Sakura's forehead with her thumb.

Outer Sakura's eyelids turned heavy, she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep while the inner Sakura watched Sakura's unconscious body fade away.

"Sorry Sakura I'll just let you sleep for a few days so I can have some fun so please sleep peacefully." Outter Sakura was now completely faded away and Inner Sakura quickly summoned a Carnivore. It was quite a big lion, of course she only summoned a big one to impress Itachi.

"Sakura that is huge! I knew you could do it" Itachi ran up to Sakura and hugged her, her back against his masculine chest.

"Now you have to do something special for me, since I learned how to summon a lion." (I am gonna start calling inner Sakura as Sakura and lets just forget about the outer Sakura for now

"Hmm and what would that be?"

"A kiss from my prince" Itachi quickly locked lips with her, his conscionce(sp?) was telling him that this is not the usual Sakura, the ususal Sakura isn't much of a PDA (Public Displays of Affection) person, but his lips were telling him to just enjoy the kiss.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, but Sakura's lips were still locked with Itachi's.

"...Mmmm"

Sesshomaru knew that they wouldn't come apart for a while so he just by a tree watching the lovers.

_I don't have a girfriend! Rin left to go travel and Jaken is probably following her...I wish they would come back sooner, only 3 months to go until they are back. I'll never let em know I liked having their company around me!_

Itachi finally stopped making out with Sakura to come up for air, "Did you say something Sesshomaru?"

"I think i'll go home for now."

"Me too, I gotta go finish making out with Itachi" Sakura smiled while Itachi slightly blushed (Totally OOC but so cute!). Sakura held Itachi's hand and transported to home sweet home. As soon as Sakura opened the door she started to kiss Itachi.

_I am going to really enjoy this!_

* * *

So sorry this chap is short and late it's just that school had started and everything and I have fallen in love AGAIN lol.

I promise I'll try to make the next chap at least 1000 words. Review please :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Ohh Itachi!!Faster!!" Screamed (Inner) Sakura, as Itachi kept thrusting inside of her, increasing his speed with each thrust.

_This is the...2nd no...3th...even I am not sure! _Thought Itachi to himself as he kept thrusting.

This was actually the 5th time Itachi and Sakura were having sex. Itachi's suspicion was growing but he always shrugged it off.

Sakura was enjoying herself too much, all she did was have sex with Itachi and it had been a week since she 'came out', 5 of the days they had sex and the other two they actually went to sleep.

Both climaxed and collapsed on the bed breathing hard.

"Itachi lets have sex again tomorrow!"

"...how about we maybe take a break from having sex"

"Why?"

"It's too much for me and I really need some sleep"

"Awee that's too bad cuz i really do love sex" Sakura sucked on Itachi's neck.

"No..ohhh...Sakura please stop" Sakura stopped sucking on his neck but began to lick down to his collarbone."

Itachi gently pushed her head off his collarbone and rested his head on the soft pillow.

"Goodnight Itachi"

"Goodnight"

_Wahh where am I? _Thought the real Sakura

**Dammit I am back inside this crappy body of yours!**

_You! What did you do to me!?_

**Don't worry it was just a little jutsu it wore off so don't worry.**

_I swear if you did anything with Itachi I'll kill you!_

**You can't kill me and I already did what I wanted to do since I saw him.**

_What!?_

**I had sex with him a couple of times.**

_You Bitch!Argg I hate you! Did you take a pregnancy test?!_

**Why should I?**

_Oh my gosh! You can't always just recklessly have sex and not expect to get pregnant!_

**...Sorry Bye!**

_!!_

Sakura got off the bed and smelled the sex scented air, she secretly liked the smell ;) she stood up, walked towards the closet, and got her Pj's. When she was dressed in her pj's she lay back down beside Itachi. She traced her fingers on Itachi's back bone. Itachi turned his body towards Sakura and kissed her forehead.

"Finally your back" said Itachi

"What? How did you figure out that it wasn't me who had sex with you?"

"Because your never that wild and there's something about you that your inner doesn't have."

"And what would that be?"

"The way you look at me, When you look at me your eyes are filed with love, Outer Sakura's are not"

"Itachi I love you..."

"I love you too"

"Night"

"Night"

Sakura rested her head on Itachi's chest, the sound of his heartbeat made Sakura fall asleep.

* * *

**Somewhere close to Konoha...**

A certain meanie was still thinking of a plan to kill Sakura.

"I've got it the perfect Idea, Mwahahahaha" (lol) laughed Yuri

* * *

"Come on lets go somewhere!!" said Sakura as she jumped up and down on the bed like a little kid

"Sakura...nnn let me go to sleep please" begged Itachi

"No I wanna do something!! I was trapped in that dark hell hole for a week and now I WANNA GO SOMEWHERE!!"

Itachi rolled over to face the ceiling, he looked at Sakura she was still jumping up and down, he smiled.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"On a date!"

"...We're already married"

"...How about we go visit your- I mean our parents?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why?"

"I don't wanna see Sasuke's face."

"Me either but we should pay a visit right?"

"Yea whatever" Itachi was little annoyed by the fact that they were also goint to see Sasuke there.

* * *

"Oh Sakura and Itachi how nice to see you!" said Itachi's mom cheerfully, with one hand she onpened the door to let them in and with her other she gave Sakura a hug.

"Hi, We just wanted to pay a little visit" Sakura hugged her back and stepped inside.

"Sit down sweety, tell me how is everything going?"

"Fantastic!"

"That's great to hear, so am I expecting grand kids soon?" Mikoto asked smiling at both of them.

Mikoto just looked at Sakura, waiting for an answer.

"..."

"So is that a no or yes?"

"...It's coming soon maybe"

"Oh" Mikoto knoded her head knowing what Sakura meant

"Hey mom where's dad?" Asked Itachi changing the subject.

"Oh he's on a mission and I think Sasuke is upstairs."

Itachi grit his teeth and clenched his fist but Sakura held his other hand and squeezed it a little.

The ding dong sound of the doorbell rung. Sakura expected it to be Itachi's dad but it was Naruto.

"Is Sasuke here?!" Naruto sounded worried

"Upstairs, whats wrong? why do you sound so worried?"

Sasuke ran down the stairs and hugged Naruto.

"Sasuke why did you run away?" asked Naruto

"I just.. don't like graveyards" Sasuke seemed so innocent right now.

"Why didn't you tell me? If you told me that you don't like graveyards I wouldn't have taken you there."

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

Sasuke flung his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him! Itachi and Sakura were just watching them wide eyed.

"Honey when were you gonna tell me you gay?" asked Mikoto

Sasuke unlocked his lips with Naruto and turned around to talk to his mom/mother.

"I was kinda hoping never but since you know now, I just hope you don't think it's sick that I like a guy."

"Awww I don't care if you like a guy, I am just happy that your happy." She gave her son a hug

While that was happening Itachi and Sakura were now having their own little chat.

"So does that mean your not mad at Sasuke anymore?" Asked Itachi, still holding on to Sakura hand.

"...I guess he liked Naruto more. Hey! Does that mean he picks someone like Naruto over me! Now I'll never forgive him!"

Itachi kissed Sakura, "Don't talk about him like that anymore."

"Actually I am kinda happy that he picked Naruto because if he didn't then I wouldn't love you this much now, we would just be some married couple who hate each other. I am really lucky to have someone like you." She kissed him back.

"Lets go to my room" Itachi winked

"Fine but no perverted stuff!" Itachi didn't reply he just ran upstairs, Sakura followed.

When Itachi opened the door the room was totally empty. Itachi opened the closet door and took out a huge photo album.

He sat down on the floor leaning against the wall, Sakur too sat down beside Itachi.

They looked through the album, it was full of pictures of Itachi.

Him as a newborn baby, his first day of Ninja academy, Genin, Chunnin, Jounnin and special Jounin. A few of them were wedding pictures. Come family pictures,

Sakura's favorite picture was their teams, Sakura was in the middle, wearing her black jeans and red top. Itachi was beside her with his around her waist, wearing a black long sleeved shirt under his jounin vest black and pants. Sesshomaru was looking to the side, the long sleeves of his white shirt blowing in the wind with his loose pants.

Sakura and Itachi spent most of their day looking through the album.

* * *

"I got it! I've figured it out. Sakura Your going to die!" Yelled Yuri

* * *

Next chap is the final one!

Sorry for the late update, I am working on 2 new fanficz.

Review plz!


	12. Natsumi

Being face to face with your sister, fighting for your life can be very...sad for most people but since Sakura and Yuri weren't blood related sisters, Sakura didn't care if Yuri died and by the look on Yuri's face she was confident Sakura was the one to die by the end of this fight.

Itachi on a tree branch and watched, he understood how important this fight was to Sakura, it was a chance to get revenge for her parents death, so he decided to stay out of it. He had no doubt whatsoever that Sakura will lose this fight.

Sakura took out a kunai from her right leg pouch, held it out horizontally in front of her face, with a quick step she appeared behind Yuri and stabbed her back, within one second Yuri poofed into a log, she took out 2 small shuriken and pinned Sakura to a tree, she walked towards Sakura.

"Look at that, I beat you and didn't even break a sweat, maybe if you beg me to not kill you, I might now but then again...Your a bitch, I'll just kill you"

"Too bad you can't kill me" Sakura smiled and poofed behind Yuri. Sakura cloned herself. The clone stabbed Yuri's right shoulder with her kunai, Yuri screamed in pain she tried to do a jutsu but the Kunai through her Shoulder prevented her. The real Sakura freed herself, she gathered up blue chakra in her fist and punch Yuri's stomach with all her enegr.

"Ahhhh Y-you bitch!" Yuri spit up blood as she flew back hitting a rock.

"Itachi let's go I don't want to see her face anymore"

"As you wish" _I don't wanna say no! She sure can punch!_

* * *

Sakura sat in the living room watching her 3 and a half year old daughter jump around. Natsumi's bright pink hair and jade green eyes were both inherited from Sakura

"Mommy! Watch me! Watch me! Look I can do the splits" Natsumi spread her legs far apart her but almost touched the ground by a few centimeters/Inches

"Practice some more then maybe you can" Sakura laughed and hugged her precious daughter

"Mom caaa-can't breath let-let gooo" Natsumi said, out of breath. Sakura gave Natsumi a kiss on the cheek and let go of her daughter.

"Hey mom when is dad coming home?"

"Don't worry soon"

"When's soon?"

"5,4,3,2,1" and the doorbell rang

"How do you do that!?"

"You'll learn when you go to the Ninja Academy" said Sakura as she stood up to open the door.

"DADDY!" Natsumi ran towards her dad, but he just went past her hugged Sakura, "Hey don't ignore me! I waited for you!"

"So did Sakura" Itachi stuck his tongue out at Natsumi, "Well fine then!Hmph" Natsumi crossed her arms and sat down on the couch frowning.

"Don't turn you sharighan on so carelessly" Itachi sat down beside Natsumi and said, "I love my little princess, I know you will be one of the best ninja's of our time and for that you need to train to control your sharighan."

"I know, I know learn tsukiyom and learn every other sharighan technique"

"Good" Itachi kissed her daughters cheek

"I love you dad"

"I love you too"

"I love you Itachi"

"I love you too Sakura"

* * *

Couldn't think of anything else to write as the ending lol

Srry for being late it's juss that I have been really sick and I twisted my ankle for the 2nd time and it was the same ankle lol but thx so much for waiting.

Thx So much to the reviewers and ppl who added me to their faves and alerts!

Sorry for the late update, I am still working on 2 new fanficz.

Review plz!


End file.
